hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Skurky's Law
Skurky's Law is the 15th mission in Hitman: Absolution. It consists of 3 segments: Courthouse, Holding Cells, and Prison. Mission Information After Sanchez revealed that Victoria is being held by the corrupt sheriff of Hope, Clive Skurky, 47 heads to the Hope Courthouse to find her, after repelling an attack sent by the ICA. Objectives *Get to the holding cells *Locate Victoria *Open the gate Weapons Firearms * M590 12ga - Inside the evidence room in the courtroom; inside the office across from the security office; inside the locker room at the far end of the parking lot; and carried by multiple guards in the Prison. * STG 58 - Inside the safe in the control room of the Prison. If you help the NPC bullied by multiple guards near the start of the section, he will give you the codes. * STG 58 Elite - Inside the evidence room in the courtroom. * Z&M Model 60 - Carried by guards; in the break room next to the security office. * Zug TMP - Two in the evidence room in the courtroom. * HX UMP - Carried by backup in the Prison section. Melee * Baseball Bat - In the prison, next to the sink in the cell just to the left of the exit. * Book - In the small room to the left of the library. * Dummy Arm - In the evidence room in the courtroom. * Fire Extinguisher - Behind the door inside the small archive before entering the parking lot. * Gavel - Carried by the judge. * Golf Club - In the judge's room. * Glass Shiv - In the evidence room in the courtroom. * Hammer - Evidence marked as 2 in the courtroom, on a table left of the judge. * Knife - in the prison as soon as you open the door by pressing the button in the same room as the safe, the knife is located on the floor as you go down the small steps. * Police Baton - On a table in the small archive before entering the parking lot; in the security office in the courthouse. * Radio - Inside the office across from the security office. * Screwdriver - On a crate to the right of the entrance to the control room of the Prison. * Sledge Hammer - In the prison, just before turning right to the fighting pit, near the corner; in the cell diagonal from the entrance hallway to the fighting pit. * Statue Bust - On a cigarette pack dispenser in the rotunda of the courthouse; in the judge's room. * Tomahawk - Found inside the locker room at the far end of the parking lot, left of the guard disguise on a shelf. * Vase - On a table in the rotunda of the courthouse, to the right of the courtroom doors. * Wrench - On the floor in the hallway just after entering the holding cells. Disguises * Court Security Guard * Court Usher * Hope Police Officer * Judge * Tin Foil Hat Man Challenges * Chameleon '- Pick up the disguises. *'Evidence Collector - Find the evidence. :*1: Courthouse - In the security room behind the front desk. :*2: Holding Cell - On the table in the room with the exit. :*3: Prison - In the dark storage room past the security gate, with the officer talking on his cellphone. * Infiltrator '''- Avoid getting spotted. * '''Suit Only - Avoid using disguises. * Obstruction - The prosecutor's case is crumbling. (Turn off the video evidence in the courtroom.) * No Collateral Damage - Let justice run its course. (No kills in the entire mission.) * Take the Fall - Stay loyal to the cause. (Obtain Tin Foil Hat Man's disguise, enter the courtroom and be sentenced.) * Take Office - He has learned his lesson. (Obtain the Judge's disguise and acquit Timothy Hawke, the Tin Foil Hat Man.) * One Man Riot - They stood in the way of freedom. (Kill 10 enemies with the Glass Shiv, whilst remaining unseen. Kills only count in the Prison section.) * So Close and yet so Far - Complete "Skurky's Law". * Judgement Day - Part 1 - Lady Justice is blind. But she packs a punch. (Dress as the judge. Subdue the single court usher in the courthouse library and dispose of the body, unseen.) * Judgement Day - Part 2 - Lady Justice is blind. But she packs a punch. (The same as in "Judgement Day - Part 1", only neutralize and hide three court ushers while remaining hidden and without raising the alarm.) * Judgement Day - Part 3 - Lady Justice is blind. But she packs a punch. (While wearing the judge's disguise, use the Gavel to silently execute Timothy Hawke, the Tin Foil Hat Man. The easiest way to do this is to complete "Obstruction" so that the judge calls for recess and the Tin Foil Hat Man goes to the bathroom. Subdue/Kill the judge, dress in his robes and enter the men's room (The Judge disguise allows access to all of the courtroom).) * Mastery: Skurky's Law - You're out of order. (Complete all other challenges for this mission) Trivia * Kane from the Kane & Lynch series make a second cameo appearance in this mission in which in the holding cells, go to the right, then enter a vent and you will hear him reading the letter that he is writing for his daughter. * 47 can sabotage the evidence computer, then take the disguise of Timothy Hawke when they go for a bathroom break. If the player acts along as ordered, they will be sentenced and escorted to the holding cells. If the player continues to follow along, they will be put in a cell which must be lockpicked to continue. * The player can also take the disguise of the Judge, where 47 will pass the sentence of Timothy Hawke as not guilty. With this disguise, the player can freely move around, as no one will see through the disguise, and can also freely enter the holding cells. * All disguises (including the Hope Police Officer) will be spotted immediately in the Prison. This is considered a bug. Even so, it is possible to complete the section while remaining unseen. Gallery Skurkys_Law.png| Courthouse Holding_Cells.png| Holding Cells Prison.png| Prison Video Walkthroughs Category:Hitman: Absolution missions